The Legends Chronicles
by GrandOsegood
Summary: A New char has enetered the final fantasy realm. R


Chapter One  
  
The first of many  
  
Squall cringed as he lay in the hospital bed; poking his scar that Seifer gave him. Son of a bitch, he thought to himself, how could he lose, after all of the heat that was between them?  
  
Soon, Dr. Kadowaki came in. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "My Head hurts a little." Moaned Squall as he rose up a little. "Well, next time if you wanna be cool, try not to get hurt much. Your instructor is Quistis, right? I'll call her now." At that, she headed to her desk.  
  
Close to 5 minuets later, a fairly tall teacher walked in with long, blonde hair and glasses. She looked at Squall and sighed. "It was Seifer again, wasn't it?" Quistis said, not looking surprised. "I can't run away, not from him." Squall said flatly. "Well, let's head back to class shall we?" Said Quistis. At that, Squall took the bandage off his head, showing a line going down his right eye.  
  
"In 3 weeks, the SeeD Exam shall begin." Informed Quistis. "There will be 3 teams heading into Dollet. The main objective is to provide support to the Dollet forces against Galbadia. The teams will be announced 1 day before the exam. That is all. Dismissed. Oh, and Seifer…" Quistis Trailed off. Seifer looked up. "DO NOT injure your partner during training." At that, Seifer simply shrugged and walked away with his friends, Fujin and Rajin. Squall, seeing Seifer's cocky movements, simply walked away.  
  
Squall kept on walking, not thinking about the scar, Seifer, or the SeeD exam. Just a second passed by and Zell ran up to him. "Hey man, wazap!?" Zell raised his hand for a high five. Squall met his hand with his own. "That jerk, Seifer, he doesn't know when to quit." "He just that way, so deal with it." Replied Zell. "Hey, you know that girl, Xu?" Grinned Zell. "Yea…" Said Squall reproachfully. "She asked about you, man!" Shouted Zell. "You are hooked up!" Shouted Zell again. Squall just buried his face in his hands and mumbled "Whatever…." This was going to be a long day.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Way of the Barbarian  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Squaresoft, and 3rd party affiliates, developers, or companies. I also don't own ANY Final Fantasy characters. I also would like to thank Tao Li for getting the inspiration from as well as Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. Do not sue me, cause I am so poor that If you DO sue me, I probably won't show up in court! Now, on with the story….  
  
As Squall kept on walking, a girl bumped into him. "Oops, sorry! Gosh, I'm so late; I have no idea where I'm going! Hey, could you help me?" Rambled the girl. "Oh, sorry, my name is Selphie! What's yours?" "Uh…. Squall." He said, trying to take in what she said. "Sure, come on let's go down stairs." As they were in the elevator, Squall saw her weapons attached to a holder on her back. Nunchaku. Squall thought he would look so stupid wielding those. Just then, the elevator opened up.  
  
Squall saw a guy standing in front of the digital garden map, with a hi- tech huge hammer on his back, a maul he thinks it was. It had 3 small holes on one side, 3 on the other, looked very hi-tech and strong, and had a trigger system just like his gunblade. "Let's see here, room 37;homeroom is upstairs, and it's…" He looked at his cellphone. "Dang, I missed it." He turned to meet Squall. "Hey could you show me around?" "Sure, why not, since I'm tour boy today." Moaned Squall. "I'm Squall…" "I'm Selphie! She interrupted.  
  
"I'm new too" She kept on going. "I asked Squall to show me around because I screwed up badly this morning!" "So, where did you come from?" "Err… Trabia. Trabia Garden. Just transferred here this morning. I spoke with the headmaster, Cid. Real nice guy; showed me the basics and everything. It's just that, I'm lost." All of a sudden, Zell walked up. "Hey, who's the new guy?" Selphie butted back in. "Hey, I transferred from Trabia too!" Weren't you that guy who won the "Ready-2-Rumble Wrecking Ball" Contest?" "Err… yea, that's me." Squall spoke over everyone, extending his hand. "I'm Squall Leonheart." "I'm…" Just then, a loud crash and rumble sounded.  
  
Squall, Zell, and the other guy turned to see about 20 people running away from the Training Center. A T-Rexaur had broken out, rampaging and screaming. "A Hero's work is never done." Moaned the Other Guy. All 3 of them ran off to the T-Rexaur, leaving Selphie behind. Squall charged him with his gunblade, trigger-slicing him in the leg, then, Zell, came up and broke his other leg with his martial arts move Different Beat. That was Zell's weapon; Gauntlets and Martial arts. Then, the T-Rexaur hit both, Zell and Squall knocking them to the ground. "Ok, this isn't working." Said Squall. "I have a plan, if we…" Just then, Other Guy rang out "Double Star!"  
  
Two energy projectiles hit the T-Rexaur in the face, causing him to be temporarily confused. Then, other guy charged up, jumped about 30 feet into the air, grabbed his hammer, pulled the trigger 3 times and yelled "Vulcan's Hammer!" Then, he came back down with a charged up hammer, and struck the T-Rexaur in the head, knocking him unconscious. Then, he leapt back over to Squall and Zell. Landing with a thud, he motioned over to the T-Rexaur. "Way of the barbarian." He chuckled. Just then, the T-Rexaur staggered to his feet and rushed for Other Guy. "Yo! Other Guy! Behind You!" Shouted Zell. Just then, Other Guy turned around, murmured a word that sounded like 'Holy', and many white energy balls gathered at his hand, and he shot a yellow beam at the T-Rexaur, sending it flying 30 feet. At that, he turned to Squall and Zell, extended his hand, and said, "My name is…. Davidson… Rio Davidson, descendent of the legendary Barbarian Warriors."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The SeeD Mission, Cancelled?!  
  
Squall Met Rio's hand with his and Zell did the same. Then, out of nowhere, a bunch of Garden personal came along with Cid. "What happened here?" Asked Cid. "Who is responsible?" "Me." Said a figure that was being supported by two other figures. It was Seifer, being helped by Fujin and Rajin.  
  
"The T-Rexaur was on drugs, ya know. Couldn't be stopped, ya know. We casted slow on it, ya know, but it still went crazy!" Rambled Rajin. "BACKFIRE" Said Fujin. "INEVITABLE" She continued. Then, Seifer spoke up. I take full cough responsibility hack for my actions Headmas…. Seifer stopped to wipe blood off of his face. "At least you were honest." Cid said flatly. That was Cid, you told him what he wanted to hear, if you got on his bad side, you where a goner. "Squall, Seifer, Zell, and Rio, all of you are to go to the hospital wing, you are excused from your classes for the day."  
  
"OWW!!" Yelped Zell. As Dr. Kadowaki applied potion to his wound, he yelped a little more, causing the girls in the corner he tried to impress earlier, to giggle. The nursing apprentice was taking care of Rio and Squall. Both of them only cringed, as when Rio hit the monster, he sprained his wrist. "Boys will be boys…" She said. After they all had their attention, the 3 of them proceeded outwards. "Man, that hurts!" Whined Zell. After they were some ways away fro the hospital wing, Rio removed his bandage, and put a drop of some liquid on it. "We barbarians are resourceful, not to mention, fast healers, a bandage isn't needed."  
  
The next day, all 3 of them were at the front, awaiting Quistis for the SeeD exam. Zell was psyched. "Man, I am gonna rock this test!" "Hell ya! Me to!" Chimed Rio. Just then, Quistis arrived.  
  
"Due to some conflicts, the SeeD test won't be for another week. You will receive more info in homeroom tomorrow. That is all. Dismissed."  
  
"Not only did I have to fight a huge monster on my first day, not only did the mission, which I acceled in the VR one, get cancelled, and on top of that, that jackass Seifer got off Scott-free." Said Rio. Sigh, I think I'll go and take a nap, Squall, you should go see this girl, Xu, she said me to tell you to go see her, or something like that." He added vaguely. At that, he walked away to his dorm. Zell, on the other hand, was intent on seeing Squall through this. "Come on, we need to head down to the cafeteria! Xu and her friends are probably waiting there for you us!" Exclaimed Zell. "What was that last part? Accused Squall. "Err, never mind, let's head down there! I still wanna get some hotdogs."  
  
"SOLD OUT." Said the card machine as Zell swiped his student ID in it. "Crap! Screwed again!" Shouted Zell. Squall got some pizza and headed down to the eating area with Zell and Rio. "What a great nap!" Yawned Rio. "I think I'll have something to eat. At that, he munched on his pizza. "I hear the hotdogs here are really good." "Good is an understatement!" Shouted Zell. "More like gone!" Out of the corner of his eye, Squall saw Xu, with her friends. He sat there looking at her for close to 5 minutes. "Damn, she's hot." He muttered to himself. "Damn is right!" Shouted Zell. "I am gonna send in a request for more hotdogs!" Just then, Xu saw Squall looking at her. Squall started to panic. A second later, she winked at him. "Ack!" Squall thought. He turned away, stating blushing really red, and dug his head into his face. All of a sudden, their table got quiet. "OH YEA!" Shouted Zell.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Girls, Weapons, and Fist Fights  
  
"YOU RE HOOKED UP!" Shouted Zell. "Hmm? Did I miss something?" Asked Rio as he shoved another slice of pizza into his mouth. "Squall is getting a girlfriend!" Yelled Zell. "Hey, coolness!" Shouted Rio and rose his hand for a high-5. "I am not getting a girl!" Shouted Squall, still blushing. Just for a second, he turned around, and Xu had anticipated this, and blew him a kiss. Ack! Squall quickly turned around, but Rio and Zell saw him. "AHAHAHAHA low key whistle man, Squall, you are on fire!" Both Rio and Zell rang out.  
  
"Something you'll never get, chicken-wuss." It was Seifer, along with Fujin and Rajin. "Looks like your finally going through puberty, Squall." Seifer laughed to himself. Swallowing his pizza, Rio spoke up. "Cough, hack, forget about me headmaster, see if the others are fine while I kiss your ass." He mimicked. "Man, what a faker. At least put some heart into it." The whole cafeteria started to laugh. "You should shut your damn mouth, wanna-be." At this, he pushed all of Rio's food onto the floor. "Ack! Float!" Rio rang out, quickly casting a spell on his food before it hit the floor. The pizza sprang wings and was floating above his mouth, so he bit a piece. Again, everybody laughed.  
  
Seifer was mad, because his attempt to steal the show had failed, so he was going to try and seem tough. "You think your funny huh? Well maybe YOU should be on the floor." So Seifer pushed him down. Rio flipped back to his feet. "You just made a big mistake!"  
  
Rio shouted something in a different language. Instantly, his muscles bulged twice their normal size and strength and he hauled a high punch right to Seifer's face. Seifer hit the ground in bedazzlement. "You need to learn when to shut it, big-mouth, little-penis man. Everybody was laughing hard. Seifer got up and pointed his palm to Rio and said 'Fire.' "Oh crap" Said Rio. Quickly, he touched a button on an amulet he was wearing and stated to say: "In the name of good, ye not…" It was to late. The fireball struck him and sent him flying 20 feet. "ARGH!!!" He said as he hit the ground, gripping a scorched part of his arm.  
  
Selphie, who was sitting near a table where Rio landed, ran up to him and said. "My god, your arm! Are you ok?" "The…pain, it hurts." He murmured. "Ok hang on," She said. Selphie took out a small light blue stone and said 'cure.' The burnt mark on Rio's body disappeared, leaving a small scar and practically no pain. "Thank you" Smiled Rio and kissed her on the cheek. Selphie blushed a little. "Ok jackass, I'm taking you down. "Cast in the name of good, ye not guilty!" Just then, his amulet opened up, showing a digital figure of a warrior. The hammer on the warrior lit up. Just then, a huge beam of light came down. It was Rio's maul. After it landed in his hand, Seifer took out his gunblade. "You wanna roll, mother? I'm game." Just then, Cid walked in. "What's all the commotion here people?"  
  
"Forgive me, headmaster, I assume responsibility." Bowed Seifer, holstering his gunblade simultaneously. "You are reprieved Seifer, next time show a little more control." Said Cid. "Jackass." Muttered Rio.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Girl Next Door  
  
After his hammer disappeared, Rio sat down in anger. "What a schmuck!" Rio yelled. Cid is easy on him cause he is in the disciplinary committee. Man!" Angered, he shoveled another piece of pizza into his mouth. "Hey Squall, you ought to go see Xu." Said Rio, all calm of a sudden, bringing up a different topic. "I gotta head down to the hospital wing, take some medication." "Later." At this, he threw his plate away and headed to the infirmary. Squall thought this over and decided to go see her. "Maybe I should." He thought. "Hey, hey, hey, HOLD UP!" Shouted Zell. "You need some pointers, and I know just what to do! In a half an hour, you'll be the greatest chick magnet ever!" Said Zell and raised both of his arms like a preacher. "Not as good as me though!" "Whatever…" Said Squall  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At 12:00 PM he was in front of Xu's dorm. There was going to be one more week until the SeeD exam and there were no more classes for the exam takers until then. Squall was getting nervous. All of the stuff Zell showed and taught him was flowing to his mind like a broken dam. Then, Squall heard a 'coming!' Xu he thought. She opened the door. There stood a girl about 5'5 with brown eyes and blonde-black hair wearing a blue dress. "My, you're pretty fetching." Laughed Squall, a complement that Zell showed him. That was hella lame. "Thank you!" Xu blushed. This was going to be a long day…  
  
They were lucky that there were cars for rent, because in a few days, the "Family Values" Tour would hit Balamb, and all things unholy would break loose. Xu said there was a special place she wanted to take Squall. Squall had a CODEC linked up to his ear, so in case he needed help, he'd call Rio or Zell. "Already wanting to hop on the good foot and do the bad thing, eh? Your first try to!" Laughed Zell. Squall knew she wouldn't do that wherever they were going. At least he hoped.  
  
After about a 1 and 1/2 hour drive, they stopped at Balamb Beach. Squall got out to stretch a little and Xu took off her shoes and sat on a big rock. "So, tell me about yourself. What's life like for you at the Garden? Xu started suddenly. Squall thought about this. "I need some help…wait, I can do this." Squall thought. "Well, I am working to become a SeeD. My two friends are Zell Dinchint and Rio Davidson. My mortal enemy is Seifer Almassy." Xu laughed. "We should get going now, we might be late." Xu concluded. So for another 1/2 hour, they drove. When they got there, they parked in a public parking lot and walked to a fairly large building. "What are we doing here?" Asked Squall. "Just wait and see." Smiled Xu. Oh no. Not this. Squall wasn't ready for sex. "Here it comes." He thought dreadfully. When they got in, the place was loaded with ancient artifacts, jewelry, and funny stones. "So you've come back." A girl a little older than Xu walked out, sporting a large staff and some pretty robes she was wearing. "My name is Yuna."  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Summoner  
  
Squall couldn't believe his eyes. A real Summoner?! "Hello Yuna" Xu began. "Who is your friend." Asked Yuna. "Your boyfriend?" Xu blushed a little. "No, he is a friend from the Garden." She laughed. "Tell me, what is your name?" "S-S-Squall L-Leonheart" Squall stuttered. "Squall Leonheart!?" Yuna asked in bewilderment. "Uh, Yea." Squall stared blankly. "So it is, the Threads of Fate connect you to some people you may never know, but for another time." Squall stared blankly again. "The one with the hammer, a friend of yours?" Asked Yuna. "Hammer…what do you…oh, Rio, yea so?" He is the one with the Immortal King armor, yes?"  
  
"Immortal King?" Asked Squall and Xu. "Long ago, it was said that the legendary Immortal King, King Smoit, ruled this land with such greatness and prosperity flourished. In order for such a fanfare to be passed on, he imbued his qualities into armor and weapons. They aren't greater than each other, but equal. I soon think he will find a different piece, but that would be up to him." Concluded Yuna. "So, you want a GF?" Squall was taken back by such a question. "Well, yes, uh, sure." Stammered Squall. "Fine. You can have… Quezocotl and Shiva. Oh, and take this to the warrior one." Handing him one dark and light blue stone and a yellow-green stone, she told Xu to recharge her own. "That green one is for Rio, it's his Carbuncle." Wow, thought Squall, this is cool.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On there drive home, so many things were racing through Squall's mind. What ties did Rio have with the Summoner, and what was so special about his armor? Whatever it may be, he would find out. Squall tapped on his ear, "Zell? Rio? Can anyone hear me" Then a small scratch came up. "Zell is getting some hotdogs, but I'm here, what's up? How did it go?" Chimed in Rio. "Listen, me and Xu…ar…" Squall's CODEC was getting scratchy. "Lis…ten. Possible…e...e...eavesdropper. Contact….lat…er." At that, Rio broke off. Squall was getting worried and it was showing. "What's wrong?" Questioned Xu. "Ahh, nothing." Remarked Squall. Then, his CODEC came back to life. "Zell! GET OVER HERE!" Get away you sunufabitch!" VULCAN'S…ARGH! "Hey man, what's with all the… it's you! Get away…AHHHH!" Then, there was silence. "Damn! What if they are really in trouble?!" Thought Squall. The only thing on his minds was getting back home, ASAP!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Oxymoron Mercenary Dispatchers  
  
As soon as they got back to the garden, Squall told Xu it was an emergency and that he had to leave. Squall ran to his dorm, where Zell and Rio were hanging out. Then, he looked around. All he saw was a couple drops of blood, a ripped piece of a shirt, and bra. A bra?! Squall examined the shredded pieces of cloth. They were warm, like being singed off by fire of sorts. Then, he saw an earpiece that he had missed. It looked beat up. He picked it up, and hit the button, a recorded message sounded. "Squall, it's me Rio, head to the Training Center, there are SORCERESSES here! And I thought the Garden fought sorceresses…" His voice trailed off. Squall grabbed a few materia stones and headed to the training center.  
  
"Huh...Wuh…" Said Rio as he came to. He looked at the sorceresses. They looked hot, and had large boobs. "Hell yes…" He muttered. Zell was still unconscious. "Hey you!" He whispered to Zell. No response. Then, the sorcs turned around, looking at Rio. "So, you're the big man, Raimond Davidson." One started to chuckle. "It's Rio!" He yelled. "And how do you know me name?!" "Oh we kow a lot about you, Rio" She chuckled sinisterly. "And," She said, grabbing his crotch. "We know your descendents." She smiled "Listen," Rio coughed "If you want to have sex, just say so!" "Oh, we're gonna have fun with you, we're going to cast to the Jubalykanlas spell." "An ancient Lunatic Pandorian spell. Said the second. " A 'Tic spell?" Oh crap this is going to go well…" Swallowed Rio. "Well cut your losses and try again!" At that moment, Rio shouted again in his ancient tongue and broke free from the restraints, almost quadrupling in strength. "Catch me if you can!" Instantly, he leaped 10 feet into the air, but was caught by the sorceresses energy tether spell. Slowly bringing him back down. "I told you, you can't run, said the First Sorc. So why don't you give in and see what happens?" She smiled evilly. "What…is…it?" He sputtered. That energy burst drained him of what strength he had. "We're not sure, but it's a cell fusion spell." "OH HELL NO!" Shouted Rio. He knew where this was going. They were going to change him into something. 


End file.
